shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Millie Marson
Millanna "Millie" Terra Marson She is the younger adopted baby sister of Eliskuya and Lilly and She is famous for her iconic trademark laugh Personality Millie is more a happy-go-lucky. and a must child-like. very hyper,sill young in the heart, yet cheerful, highly energetic, and cheerful most of her time. She is often seen on the back of her Adopted big brother Eliskuya just over his right shoulder. and is somewhat weird about this awkward position. She is surprisingly intimidating at times especially when he's very annoyed with her.however Like her big brother, she has a bit of sense funny humor. but even so he relies on her for the joking part. however she resents being calm in anyway and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her child-like personality. she also often cries when she is lonely. however also She also has a thing for candy and sweets. Relationships Millie has encountered many others throughout her life, from family, to friends and allies, and to rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Millie has not shown many romantic feelings towards anyone Character Relationships *The Adoptive baby sister to Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf and Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf *The Niece to Rena Tearson *The Close Friend And To Her big brother's girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *The Close and Best Friend To Ellie Elwood before she got evil mind controlled by Sharona De Vil Rhodes Appearance she has long dark brown hair with a light pink headband in her hair,however she also has a yellow seashell locket with her mother holding her when she was a baby. its unknown who give it to her Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip wears a red skirt with yellow flowers with a red top Abilities and Powers Weapon TBA Spirit See also: Flammie Flammie(フラミー ,Furamī) is the spirit that has been passed down from generation to generation in the Marson family. It is known that he is the spirit of a flammable beast, which to Millie is like any like spirit; however he is a Legendary spirit from the old ages. When she was only five, she was given a test by him for her shamanic skills. she had play a game of hide and seek, in which Flammie was hiding. In order for Flammie to be Millie's guardian ghost, she had to play a game with him. Although the task of finding him was little hard. however she managed to find him, at a Stonehenge and the two become partners History Past and Childhood Little is known about Millanna's past she was born First Of April to a unnamed father. and Mina Marson a caring mother. she spent most of her early babyhood with her best friend Ellie Elwood later her mother died for unknown reasons. meanwhile her father left her at the Thūrwolf Family Household. while she was just a baby. later her childhood he was rather regularly out casted by her Adopted older brother and older sister after the days has past she spends most of her time doing stuff with her aunt Rena. However, her motivation was reminds unknown. Lucca's Orphanage Shaman Fight at Barrel Volcano(Final Around) Present Time Character Trivia *Millie suffers one Phobia: Hemophobia (Fear of blood) *Millie shares the same birthday as someone else References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member